Cuddle
by Hope Happens
Summary: Tonight, it was too cold to sleep by himself. Alvin/Theodore :Brotherly:


**Cuddle**

—

**Authors' note: **Okay, I got this idea when I was watching Alvin and The Chipmunks (2008 version).

**Pairing: **Alvin/Theodore (Brotherly)

**Summary:** Tonight, it was too cold to sleep by himself.

---

His thick fur was no match for the piercing cold winds. Cold. Too cold. Snow danced in the air, the skies were grey, the once ever greens pine trees were now covered with snow. Theodore and his brothers, Alvin and Simon, were trying to sleep in the harsh conditions. Well, actually, Simon and Alvin were asleep, but Theodore could not. It was too cold. His brothers were on the opposite side inside an Oak tree.

Inside, was not very spacious but it was enough for leg room. Theodore sat near the entrance (and also the exit), his teeth grinded together, his small arms hugged himself to provide warmth, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't satisfied. The small chipmunk frowned and dragged his feet inside.

In the corner, Simone was curled up into a small ball, his small arms hugged himself. Every so often, Theodore could hear his brother suck in some air when the wind blew. In the opposite corner, Alvin, he too was curled up into a little ball, his tail twitched, his teeth grinded together. With hands behind his back, Theodore walked toward Simone. The small chipmunk crouched down and lightly tapped his brother's shoulder.

He was a quite heavy sleeper. The only response he got was a quiet groan. Unsatisfied, Theodore blew out some air. His eyes flickered to his other brother, Alvin. The small chipmunk smiled and quickly trotted to his brother. Again, he crouched down and quickly tapped his shoulder, more harder and impatiently than before.

"Alvin," Theodore whispered, his teeth started to chatter. Luckily for Theodore, Alvin's eyes fluttered open. He then sat up and stretched like a cat would.

Alvin yawned and scratched his back with his left hand. "Hm," he purred, "is winter over already?" He questioned, drowsily. His eyelids kept drooping downwards.

"Alvin," Theodore whispered, "it's cold." He hugged himself and sucked in some air.

The sleepy chipmunk sort of recovered from tiredness. "And? What's your point, Theodore?"

Theodore's eyes flickered to the woody ground, "Ugh...I kind of wanted to," he gulped, afraid of his brothers reaction. But he wanted, no wait, _needed _to ask him. "Sleep with you," he croaked out.

Alvin raised a brow, "Why?"

"Because," He smiled, "it'll prove warmth."

"What about Simone, did you ask him?" Alvin asked, his half lidded eyelids glazed at him.

"Well," Theodore squeaked, "I couldn't wake him up. So, can I just sleep with you?"

"No."

Theodore's eye widened, tears swelled up. He tried to blink away the tears, but it just won't go away. Kind of like a gnat. "W-why not?"

Alvin stood up and hovered over Theodore. "Because, if I let you sleep with me, then I won't be...well," Alvin could just explain it without feeling self conscious. Alvin shook his head, "It doesn't matter why, you just can't."

The selfish chipmunk strolled back to his corner. Again, he lied up into a ball and tried to sleep.

"Is it because you believe you won't be tough if you let me sleep with you?" The highly sensitive chipmunk asked, his voice cracked. A small tear drop streaked down his face.

Alvin sighed, it was the truth. He didn't want to be a weeny, but he wanted to be tough. "Just go to sleep, Theodore." He barked out.

Theodore wiped the tear away. "Well, just so you know, Alvin, you won't be a weeny if you're not mean." Theodore strolled to the other side of the room. He slept by himself, in the cold, in depression.

Alvin couldn't sleep now. He felt a little guilty. He tightly closed his eyes, but in a minute or so, his eyes would be open again. Guilt. It was the reason for him not being able to sleep.

He sighed, maybe Theodore was right. Maybe you wouldn't be a weeny if you were nice to everyone.

"Theodore," He called out in the darkness.

The sensitive chipmunk sniffled, "Y-yeah?" His teeth once again started to grind together from the cold weather.

He sighed again. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "You can sleep with me if you want to."

The chubby chipmunk smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Theodore quickly ran to Alvin's side and lied down next to him. Maybe Alvin could sleep now. They both closed his eyes.

"Good night, Alvin." He cuddled into his brother with a cheerful smile on his face.

He didn't want to be seen Theodore cuddling him, but he had to admit, it felt rather warm. "Good night, Theodore."

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
